


And the balance of new and old

by SonicGavel



Category: Slightly Doctor Who (2005), The Librarians, Tumblr's smindersonfan fiction: Emma and D.O. TARDIS Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Dalek Oswin help the Librarians just as they get a new LIT named Abby Wyatt, who's just as eccentric as Emma is, but is also exciting and insane. Her first trip out with the team, to track down the team's first pop cultural object: Talking Tina from the Living Doll episode of The Twilight Zone. Emma and Dalek Oswin join them and help with a real succession, but then, Abby finds an item during the search that could bring back an old friend of Flynn's. Could she be the key to resurrecting Excalibur? Does Jenkins have a secret about her that he's afraid to reveal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only own Emma and Abby, everyone else is from The Librarians or Doctor Who. But if you want to start with Emma and D.O. TARDIS Adventures, here is the link: http://smindersonfan.tumblr.com/Emma-and-DO-TARDIS-Adventures

Abby Wyatt was writing in her last client for the day while getting ready to close shop for the night at Family Video. Suddenly, a couple of people came in and held her at gunpoint, wanting her to give them the register money. She didn't want to do it, but she also wanted to live. Suddenly, Jake Stone slams down through the ceiling of the store and asks her something.

"Excuse me, I'm a librarian with the local university, and one of our classes is in need of a copy of The Blue Dahlia. You don't happen to have it, do you?" Jake asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Someone just checked it back in and I haven't been able to put it back yet, so much to do." Abby said. Suddenly, she heard a woman's throat clearing. She looked up and saw Cassandra Cillian giving her the death stare.

"Jake, hurry up. Jenkins is waiting and Ezekiel's getting anxious." She said, thinking about how much she hated it when she thought Jacob was flirting. Suddenly, Eve fell off the roof into the area as well, and Flynn Carson stormed in right after.

"Are these your colleagues?" Abby asked.

"No, we're his bosses." Eve said. Just then, Flynn found the Crystal skull.

"How did you get this?" He asked.

"My boss acquired it. He collects all kinds of things to promote movies to rent like Indiana Jones and the Crystal skull." Abby said, temporarily taking the skull out of Flynn's hands and putting it back when she was done emphasizing.

"I see. Well, there's this place that this belongs to and we'd like to get it back there if you or your boss wouldn't mind." Flynn explained.

"I wouldn't mind that at all, my boss is the strictest though and would probably do something bad if I let you take it back without his permission." Abby explained back.

"Not to worry." Flynn said, and with that, Jake took the bad guys to the local jail just diagonal from the store and Eve and Flynn went to Abby's boss's place while an elated Ezekiel, Jake and Cassandra left with The Blue Dahlia.

"Librarians. Awesome." Abby said as she smiled and locked up for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, despite the explanation and the clear truth that she was saved by a guy who fell through the roof, Abby's boss fired her for no reason. Annoyed, she went home to her little apartment, tired and in need of a snack. Just then, an envelope arrived under the door.

"I wonder what that could be." She said and as she opened it, a voice came out saying "You have been chosen to interview for a special position with the New York City Metropolitan Library." Excited, Abby bought a plane ticket immediately and headed out to New York.

Meanwhile, Emma and Dalek Oswin were doing some upgrades on the TARDIS when the TARDIS immediately landed in Oregon.

"What's up, partner?" Oswin asked, taking off her goggles.

"I don't know. I'm going to check it out. So far though, the readings say we're in Oregon." Emma said as she walked out, Oswin following after.

When they walked out, Emma recognized where in Oregon they were.

"Oswin, we're outside Jenkins's annex." Emma said excitedly.

"Oh, I'm tired of crossing fandoms." Oswin said, frustrated and annoyed.

"Look, there's got to be a reason the TARDIS stopped here, so let's go inside and find out." Emma said.

"Alright." Oswin said and they walked into Jenkins's annex. Meanwhile, at the same time, Abby walked into the library as she was the first one in for the interviews.

"Hello, you must be the potential LIT. I'm Jenkins. Let's go into my office." He said, trying to move the interview along as he was quite busy trying to test the apple of discord with the golden fleece, or what was left of it from when they had to repair the loom of fate.

"So, what makes you think you could possibly be the Librarian in training?"

"I'm good with inventory and helping people even if they don't need my help."

"Mmhmm. And what can you tell me about me?" Jenkins asked?

"You used to be friends with someone, but they betrayed you, and you feel guilty that you didn't see the betrayal coming at any point, so the day that happened, you locked yourself away, but someone tried to help you redeem what happened as your now ex-friend grows farther away from you. You've also lived a long time, but that's only detected by the years of wisdom that you've picked up over the years as you've aged." Abby said.

"That's impressive. Especially for a video store clerk. Where did Flynn find you?"

"Illinois." Abby answered.

"Hmm." He was about to ask her another question, but then Flynn asked "What is greater than knowledge?" Abby never hesitated after being asked that.

"Endless Wonder." Abby said.

"She's in." Flynn said as he appeared from the door.

"From Endless Wonder?" Jenkins asked.

"She's pure of heart, full of adventure. I think she's worth that from Endless Wonder being her answer. Don't you think, Jenkins?"

Jenkins nodded and Flynn started giving Abby a tour, asking her about her life as a video store clerk and Jenkins went back to his annex. As he did, he fainted when he saw Emma and Dalek Oswin inside, mumbling "Not again." as he went down.


	3. Chapter 3

While Emma and Oswin helped Jenkins out, Jake and Cassandra were figuring out who killed the Black Dahlia, Jenkins saying that The Blue Dahlia was a clue.

"I don't see how this movie is useful." Ezekiel said, frustrated that he was being made to watch a black and white silent movie.

"Ezekiel, according to Jenkins, this was the victim's favorite movie." Cassandra said, smiling and holding Jake's hand.

"BORED!" Ezekiel complained. "I'm going to the annex to see if Jenkins has something in the clippings book." He said and was gone.

"Unbelievable. This is basically art and he's just walking off like that." Jake said annoyed.

"At least I stayed." Cassandra said, and Jake smiled. For the first time since his romantic interest died back at the ghost town, he was finally able to trust someone, and for the first time since Lamia tricked Cassandra, he was glad to finally trust Cassandra with his feelings again.

"Uh, guys? Something's wrong with Jenkins." Ezekiel called.

With that, Jake and Cassandra paused the movie and ran out to the annex and met with Emma and Oswin.

Meanwhile, Emma was throwing ice water at Jenkins to try to wake him up.

"I'm sorry, Jenkins. It's all a shock, but we'll be happy to explain when you wake up so PLEASE wake up." Emma said desperately. Just then, the gang came out.

"Jenkins." Cassandra said shocked about the state of his welfare.

"I'll get him some tea." Jake said.

"I'll look for some smelling salts." Ezekiel started searching and Cassandra started interviewing Emma and Oswin.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm Emma and this is Oswin. We're protectors of all the Fandoms. Sorry, you weren't supposed to see us unless a Fandom watcher allowed it." Emma explained.

"We came out here on a TARDIS. It was designed for our own liking by a Fandom watcher from the Whoniverse named Vashta." Oswin explained further.

"Does that mean Doctor Who's real?" Ezekiel asked.

"No." Emma and Oswin said in unison, making Ezekiel frown.

"Oh, okay. can we see it though?" Ezekiel asked.

"No. You don't know how dangerous it could be." Eve said from behind.

"Sorry, Col. Baird." Emma said.

"You look like the new LIT. But I know you can't be because she's taking a tour with Flynn." She said and then fainted because of the dual role-like thing.

"Interesting." Emma said.

"Huh?" Jenkins groaned as he finally came to and Emma explained what all happened right up to when he woke up after Eve fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

"So that's why you were in the annex?" Jenkins asked.

"Yes." Emma said in unison with Oswin.

"Oh." Jenkins said and got up to check on everything.

"And here is the annex." Flynn said to Abby as he opened the door to his girlfriend on the floor and everyone just sitting around with a new pair of visitors.

"Hello, I'm Flynn Carson and you are?" Flynn started.

"Emma and Oswin." Emma said and went to shake Flynn's hand.

"Nice. Judson told me you'd be here. This is Abby, by the way." Flynn said.

"What?" Everyone asked, including Eve, who woke up as soon as Flynn said that.

"Yeah. Judson said that he was confronted by a Fandom watcher, who was friends with your handler, Vashta, I think he called himself Solomon. Anyway, you were supposed to meet us at the annex to discuss what will happen sometime today." Flynn said.

"Did he explain what that something was going to happen?" Emma asked.

"No, but he did say that it will happen soon." Flynn said. "In the meantime, come look at all the new artifacts we've collected." And Emma and Oswin followed while Eve talked with Abby.

 

Meanwhile, in a doll museum, Talking Tina was walking around, waiting. It had been years since her appearance in the Twilight Zone episode "Living Doll". She longed to be free again, to be loved.

Suddenly, she caught a guard right off guard. She got the keys, she was free. She killed the guard right after with the key and then ran off, leaving them, and went off in search for a new home.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Emma brought some food to everyone. Jenkins didn't want anything, but took a Bavarian cream long john for later.

"So, what's in the clippings book?" Emma asked, reaching for another Bavarian cream.

"A Talking Tina doll went missing from a museum of popular TV dolls last night." Eve and Ezekiel said.

"A TALKING TINA?! OH, THAT'S AWESOME! Talking Tina is from my favorite Episode of The Twilight Zone." Emma and Abby said at the same time.

"No kidding." Eve and Flynn said simultaneously.

"That's mine too. Back when I was in the hospital, that and "I sing the body Electric" were playing and I was able to see it then." Cassandra said.

"That must've been fun." Jake said.

"It was. So when do we go?" Cassandra asked Jenkins.

"I'd be happy to use my TARDIS if you want. I'll just go out through the back door and then I'll type in the coordinates." Emma said.

"Or we can use the door." Flynn said. "But the TARDIS was a good idea."

"Thanks." Emma said.

"Speaking of the TARDIS, Oswin started. "How do we bring it in?"

"Leave it to me. Jones, you're up." Jenkins said as he and Ezekiel went out to bring the TARDIS into the annex.

"Meanwhile, let's get the door working." Eve said. And as soon as the TARDIS was inside, Jenkins let everyone into the museum.

"Wow, this place is great." Emma said as they started investigating. "They even have a Bull puppet here."

"Not for touch." Eve warned.

"I'm not a LIT, thing one. And thing two, the museum curator says that all the dolls can be touched exCEPT for Robert over there. Speaking of which, have you cleared it with him?"

"What?" Eve asked confusedly?

"Robert the doll. Rumored to have a cursed spirit possessing him. created by a Voodoo priestess who was also the nanny of a little boy in the 1920's, Robert was a troublemaker. He often set his master up to get in trouble." Cassandra said. "Don't worry, Emma. I already asked and the person who specializes in working with him says it's okay."

"Good." Emma smiled in relief and continued working. Suddenly, a wind-up sound started, followed by a "My name is Talking Tina and I love you very much.". Emma turned around and picked her up. It was the real McCoy, alright.

"Talking Tina. We've been looking all over. What did this to the guard?" Emma struck up a conversation with Tina.

"My name is Talking Tina and I killed the dumb old security guard." Tina said.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"My name is Talking Tina and I want a new home." Tina retorted.

"Wow, a doll with self awareness." Ezekiel said.

"Let's get her to the Annex." Jake said, and Cassandra hugged Tina.

"My name is Talking Tina and I think I'm going to like living with you." She said as she clung to Cassandra, feeling like she's got a new home.

"Here, Cassandra. I got a new Sonic Screwdriver, so maybe I should scan her to make sure she's going to be okay." Emma said.

"Hey, what's this?" Abby asked as she held up a dragon sculpture, then gasped and passed out, convulsing.

"Emma, look." Oswin alerted.

"She's okay, Cassandra. I'll meet you in the annex. ABBY!" Emma said quickly, and started scanning Abby, who started flashing back to a past life, from Camelot. When she woke up, she gasped the name "MERLIN!".

"Did she just say Merlin?" Eve asked.

"What the hell just happened?" Ezekiel asked as they picked her up and took her to the annex with the dragon sculpture.


	6. Chapter 6

Jenkins started studying Abby.

"She's fine, but it seems that when she touched this, it triggered some sort of past life memory." He said. After a while, though, he realized what it was.

"It can't be." He gasped out.

"What can't it be?" Everyone asked, except Emma and Abby.

"I know what it shouldn't be in Jenkins's eyes. I've seen this before." Emma said. "This dragon sculpture was given to Merlin by his father just before a freak accident killed him."

Jenkins gulped. "That's what I was afraid of."

"Abby, what did you remember when you touched that sculpture?" Emma asked.

"I was kissing Merlin, and he held my hand. Apparently, he had just proposed with the sculpture here." Abby said as Emma and Oswin listened intently. "Just then, I woke up as he was nuzzling my cheek and jawline after I said yes."

"Really? How romantic." Emma and Oswin said.

"Romantic?" Eve retorted.

"Don't knock it, sister." Emma lightly snapped at Eve, making Eve quiet down.

"I should've known. The second Abby found the sculpture, I just knew it." Jenkins said regrettably.

"What do you mean, Jenkins?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Cassandra asked.

"I think I know what's up. You wanna tell us what's up, Galahad?" asked Eve and Emma.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Jenkins started. "Long ago, when Camelot existed, King Arthur had his knights of the round table. As you saw, sir," Jenkins pointed to Flynn. "I was a member of the knights alongside my father, Lancelot. A couple years before the fall of Camelot, Arthur's friend and confidant, the sorcerer Merlin, had a romantic interest. She was a replacement for Guenivier's serving girl after she was imprisoned for treason. Merlin fell head over heals for her, this serving girl that was named Annabeth. They were engaged at one point and I helped him propose. Arthur found out and was enthused by this, even planned to throw a party in their honor with Guenivier's help. But Morgan found out and enchanted my father to kill Annabeth. I didn't find out until two years later, when he and Morgan killed Camelot. Merlin went into hiding after that, standing watch over Arthur's grave at Avalon. Both he and I have had great issues with Morgan since." Jenkins looked down at the floor and turned away.

"What does this have to do with me?" Abby asked.

"You, Miss Wyatt, are the reincarnation of Annabeth." Jenkins said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"When Annabeth died, another sorcerer that Merlin knew along with a dragon friend, cast a spell that would not only keep her alive temporarily on land, but would also would keep her alive forever in water. She was born with magic anyway, that's what drew her with Merlin to begin with. But when Lancelot killed her, she was losing blood by the minute. Arthur allowed this and told her to keep herself safe with his sword, and when great times were hitting the kingdom, give Merlin the sword so he can give it back to him. I witnessed all of this and even comforted Merlin, who was in ruins when this happened." Jenkins paused for a moment.

"What happened when Camelot fell?" Emma and Cassandra asked.

"Arthur died by Morgan's hand, and Annabeth greeted Arthur's body, but she risked her immortality for him when Morgan snuck up from Merlin and stabbed him with Excalibur the same way Lamia stabbed Flynn."

"Why?" Eve asked.

"Merlin was going to end Morgan if she didn't stop him. She and Merlin each took their last breaths and became ghosts in front of me. I, like Horatio in Hamlet, stayed behind to tell the story. Judson believed me and told me that it wasn't my fault. I know it's not, but I guess I feel guilty still because-" He was stopped by Emma.

"Survivor's Remorse. We all have it." Emma said, Jenkins's hand.

"So you're telling me that I'm the reincarnation of the lady of the lake?" Abby asked confused.

"Yes." Jenkins said.

"Wait, if she's the Lady of the lake, then we can use her as a key." Emma said.

"What do you mean key?" Eve asked confused.

"I mean, the key to getting Excalibur back. What if Abby has Annabeth's powers from years ago?"

"I don't know, Emma. It's kind of tricky." Flynn said.

"She may be onto something, though." Ezekiel said excitedly. "I mean, Flynn was broken up when Excalibur died. What if we try to unlock Abby's possible powers to see if we can go back to the day Excalibur was born so we can get a better sword that can pull the crown away to fully control Excalibur and pull a reverse on Lamia?"

"It's up to you, Flynn. You have the floor, what do you think?" Emma told Flynn to choose, but he was a little cautious about the plan, despite the fact he missed his friend. In the end, he came down to this answer.

"Let's do it." And they got started training her.


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly, Abby's powers unlocked the more she touched the sculpture and she instructed everyone to take her hand.

"Do you think it'll work?" Cassandra asked.

"It's worth a shot if Flynn's sure of it." Jake said and gave Cassandra a kiss on the cheek before taking her hand. And like that, Abby took them to that exact pinpoint.

"Annabeth, but you're out of the water." Galahad/Jenkins saw Abby and went to her, waiting for an explanation.

"Galahad, old friend, I need to talk to the dragon and Merlin's friend, it's an emergency." Abby said.

"Yes, I shall fetch them." And off he went.

"It probably shouldn't take long now." Abby said and Galahad came back with the friend.

"It is good to see you, but we don't have long. This is for a spell you need, isn't it?" The friend said as the dragon landed behind Ezekiel.

"Yes, the one that counteracts with the crown and pulls it off whoever wears it to control Excalibur." Abby explained.

"Of course, your spell for in case Arthur's father ever influenced him against magic. Morgan isn't watching her dragon very well. I'll go distract it." And he went to collect the dragon.

"What exactly do we need a dragon for, Annabeth?" Galahad asked.

"The spell requires the blood of a dragon mixed with the metal of a regular sword forged into that by the fire breath of a dragon, namely this dragon here, who forged Excalibur." Abby explained.

"Brilliant." He said. "But who's to yield this sword?"

"Me and you." Abby said.

"What, me?" Galahad asked confused.

"This sword is to be used in times of great trouble, like Excalibur was. This sword must be used by you so you can live to tell the tale. Even if you're too late on some events of this night, keep it well, Galahad." Abby kissed Galahad's forehead and the friend came back with Guenivier and a sheet of metal, as well as the pint needed of dragon blood.

After two hours of prepping it, the dragon finally forged the sword, which Abby deemed with the name "Caliburn.", and gave Galahad the sword and he went off to prevent the inevitable.

"Now what?" Jake and Ezekiel asked."

"Hold hands, we must get to the Library in 2014, NOW!" Abby said and everyone grabbed hands and went to the day Flynn was stabbed.

"You, Judson warned me about this day. Take this to Flynn and take that bitch down." Charlene said just before she went to see Judson.

"Jake, you go to the others and warn them about what's going on. Emma, you and Ezekiel warn Cassandra of what Lamia will do. I'm going to pull that crown away." And Abby was off.

"What the-" Ezekiel said as he saw Jake standing there.

"Everyone listen." Jake started.

"Cassandra, don't go with Lamia. She's not saving anyone with magic. Wars are going to start if you go with her, she's only using you." Emma and Ezekiel said in unison.

"She is?" Cassandra asked, brokenhearted as Emma and Ezekiel nodded.

"Kill him." Lamia said.

"NOT SO FAST!" Abby said, yielding Caliburn.

"No, but that was said to be myth."

"Well it wasn't." Abby said.

"What was said to be myth?" Flynn asked.

"Caliburn, brother of Excalibur. He was made with the same fire that forged Excalibur, the fire from the same dragon, too." Abby explained.

"Ah, what's he supposed to do?" Flynn asked.

"This. CALIBURN, THE CROWN!" Abby ordered, and like that, Caliburn pulled the crown away from Lamia, and then Abby put on the crown, and used Excalibur on her in return for what she did to Flynn.

"Take Caliburn and the crown to the annex when you get to Oregon. There's too many people to not close the link, just GO!" Emma and Abby simultaneously said and like that, everyone who was with Abby went back to the future and came back to Jenkins, who welcomed everyone back with open arms.

"Thank god you're all safe." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

As Cassandra put Talking Tina in her room in the Library, Emma and Oswin started up the TARDIS.

"This was uh, fun." Jenkins said as he shook Emma's hand. "I'm sure we won't be meeting again?"

"Only time will tell, Jenkins." Emma said.

"What an adventure." Cassandra said as she latched her arm around Jake's.

"Imagine how many more to come." Jake said back as he kissed Cassandra on the lips, and they kept kissing for minutes.

"Well, that certainly was eventful, wouldn't you say so, Flynn?" Eve asked.

"Certainly." Flynn responded.

"Agreed, we'll miss you all." Emma and Oswin replied as they hugged everyone.

"Just as Emma and Oswin were about to enter the TARDIS to depart, a young man came in.

"Hello, I'm here because of an envelope I just got?" The man said. "My name's Mason."

"Here we go again." Eve said.

"I don't think so." Jenkins said.

"Why not?" Ezekiel asked.

"Because that's what Merlin looked like." Jenkins said as Abby went to welcome Mason and a spark was both felt and seen, then the TARDIS dematerialized as everyone went to greet Mason, and all was right with the world on both sides, au du moins pour maintenant.


End file.
